Podcast officiel de LOST
Le podcast'' officiel de ''LOST est présenté par Kris White et comprend des interviews des membres de l'équipe de tournage et des informations sur les coulisses. Les producteurs, Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse, répondent aussi aux questions des fans. Cliquez sur les dates dans la première colonne pour de brefs résumés. Cliquez sur les « Oui » dans la colonne correspondante pour écouter les fichiers archivés (qui ne sont plus hébergés sur le site d'ABC ou sur iTunes -- ils mettent quelques minutes à se charger) ou consulter les transcriptions, quand elles sont disponibles. __TOC__ Podcasts Saison 1 Aucun podcast n'a été enregistré durant cette saison. Saison 2 Saison 3 Saison 4 Saison 5 Gags récurrents Général *Des plaisanteries à la Brokeback Mountain *Haschisch *Tomates *Maracas *Patinage homosexuel *Zombie de la saison 7 *Thème musical pour une voiture parlante conduite par des loups-garous qui combattent le crime (aussi connue sous le nom de « CAR-nivore », « car » signifiant « voiture » en français) *Biathlon (skier et tirer au fusil simultanément) *Serrer la main de l'autre *Faire le podcast nus/sans porter de sous-vêtements *Censurer la scène d'amour entre Rose et Bernard *Faire un podcast exclusif Day Break *Des sons/bruitages humoristiques de temps à autre, comme le son du banjo *Regarder American Idol (Version américaine de À la recherche de la nouvelle star) *Anxiété sous-jacente *Références à Hanukkah et Noël *Dominic Monaghan soumettant toutes les questions des fans à son sujet sous différents pseudonymes *Trop de messages depuis les 90 jours précédents *Tentatives de rendre naturelle les suggestions de Kris préparées à l'écrit *Objets inanimés ayant leur propre flashback dans les prochains épisodes (l'œil de verre, le bras manquant de Marvin Candle, etc...) *Féliciter les téléspectateurs qui relèvent des erreurs de production d'avoir fait licencier un membre de l'équipe de production *Ezra James Sharkington *Le rire de Carlton *Remorques au travers de leurs fenêtres Phrases régulières *« So take that! Take that to the bank! » (« Emmène ça alors ! Emmène ça à la banque ! ») *« If I were a betting man... » (« Si j'étais joueur... ») *« Wednesday! Wednesday! Wednesday! » (« Mercredi ! Mercredi ! Mercredi ! », en référence à des [http://info.detnews.com/history/story/index.cfm?id=31&category=locations publicités radiophoniques pour des courses de Hot Rods du dimanche]) *« Don't make me play that banjo! » (« Ne me laissez pas jouer avec ce banjo ! ») *« That's an interesting question Carlton » (« C'est une question intéressante Carlton ») Damon *Ses vous-vêtements - ou le fait qu'il n'en porte pas *Ses mains froides et moites *Il crie beaucoup *Il a des couches *Il regarde d'autres séries que LOST aux heures où elle est diffusée *L'acteur qui pourrait l'incarner serait David Cross ou Matthew Broderick Carlton *Ses chaussures *Ses prouesses de danseur *Son chapeau de cowboy ou son sombrero *Ses surnoms - The Glass Ballerina, Man of the Jungle, Sparkles (la ballerine de verre, l'homme de la jungle, étincelle) *Ses talents de joueur de banjo *L'acteur qui pourrait l'incarner serait Ted Danson Anecdotes *Kris White est le producteur et le présentateur des podcasts. Il enregistre aussi les parties des podcasts où Lindelof et Cuse interviennent (abordé dans l'épisode du 1er mars 2006). Lindelof ajouta qu'ils essayaient de le faire rire pour déterminer s'ils sont drôles ou non. *Une femme non identifiée enregistre les parties des podcasts avec les interviews des membres de l'équipe de tournage. * Parfois, les podcasts sont enregistrés avant qu'un épisode ne soit indiqué comme étant diffusé. *Des téléphones sonnent occasionnellement. En d'autres occasions, on peut entendre les interférences d'un téléphone portable. *Ils sont assis sur un canapé pendant l'enregistrement. Liens externes * Official 'Lost' Podcast (page du podcast sur le site d'ABC) * www.dharmasecrets.com qui possède des archives des podcasts officiels qu'on ne trouve plus sur le site d'ABC * [http://phobos.apple.com/WebObjects/MZStore.woa/wa/viewPodcast?id=90673892 Voir le podcast officiel de LOST sur iTunes] Catégorie:Univers étendu de:Portal:Offizieller Lost-Podcast en:Portal:Official Lost Podcast es:Portal:Podcasts Oficiales de Lost it:Portale:Podcast ufficiale di Lost nl:Portal:Officiële 'Lost' Podcast pl:Portal:Oficjalny Podcast "Zagubionych" pt:Podcasts Oficiais de LOST ru:Portal:Официальный подкастинг сериала